


You Make Me Feel Less Lonely

by Twentythreefandoms



Series: Our History is Only the Beginning [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Missing Scene, Rape/Non-con Elements, Viktor's backstory, Viktor's first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twentythreefandoms/pseuds/Twentythreefandoms
Summary: A look into Viktor losing his virginity to Luke when he was seventeen.





	You Make Me Feel Less Lonely

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DomesticProwess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomesticProwess/gifts).



> Welcome to a special one-shot I wrote to DomesticProwess! She has helped me so much with this story, I wanted to give this to her and let everyone into a small moment of Viktor's past. 
> 
> If you have a moment you want me to write out more fully let me know in the comments or on my Tumblr at Twentythreefandoms and I'll consider adding it to the series! 
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Sex without protection (please always use protection unless you've both been tested for STDs). Slight emotional manipulation.
> 
> This hasn't been read by DomesticProwess, so any mistakes are mine! Enjoy my lovelies!

Viktor liked Luke. There wasn’t much to not like about the older man if the seventeen year old was honest with himself. The older man was an international musician who had millions of followers all around the world, and Viktor was lucky enough to spend his time with him. Even with Viktor’s following, it was hard to compare to the magnitude of Luke’s popularity. 

Viktor loved lusting after the Russian musician, even wishing that they would take the next step in their relationship. They had been friends for months, even managed to share a few drunken kisses, but Viktor wanted so much more despite Luke’s resistance because of Viktor’s age. Luke told him that he was only seventeen and he had only managed to kiss one guy in his life. He hoped at first that Luke didn’t care about it, but it almost made the older man that much more desireable to Viktor, knowing that Luke was so much more experienced than Viktor and that he was looking out for his well-being. 

After another particularly long night of clubbing with Luke and their friends, Viktor had begged the twenty-four year old man to come back to Viktor’s studio apartment. Luke, who had drank more than usual, eventually agreed to Viktor’s whims. Viktor felt a current run through him as Luke got into the cab with Viktor, his drunken form draped on the seat next to Viktor, causing the younger man to stare at him with blatant want. Luke was so attractive to him, Viktor couldn’t deny his desperation for him. 

Viktor, without much thought to his actions, leaned over and placed an open mouthed kiss to Luke’s exposed neck, tasting the salty sweat cascading down Luke’s throat. “You taste so good.” Viktor slurred, feeling a blush creep on his already flushed cheeks. He had never been so explicit with someone before.

Luke waited a moment before reacted to Viktor’s advances and weakly pushed the younger boy away, “Vik, stop.” He sighed, closing his eyes. “Too tired.”

Viktor perked up, “Does that mean when you’re not tired…?” He couldn’t even finish the sentence, the possibility of his fantasy coming true too exciting for the skater.

Luke shrugged, “Yeah… sure.” 

Viktor grinned and sat back in his seat, planning their whole night in his head. He wanted to make his first time having sex go perfectly. He wanted to remember it forever. He had thought about it before, but now that he knew Luke there was a real possibility of it happening for the first time ever. Sure, Luke was substantially older than him, but Luke never seemed to care too much, only when they began to get more serious. Maybe now that Viktor was older he was beginning to see that he was more mature than originally thought. 

Arriving back at Viktor’s studio was a harder process than Viktor wanted. He thought that Luke was able to help himself up the stairs to the apartment, but it appeared the musician had one too many drinks and was unable to walk without assistance. So, Viktor begrudgingly helped the drunken man up the steps, taking much longer because of Viktor’s less than sober state as well. He was nowhere near as bad as Luke, but he was still getting used to the world of drinking, so his tolerance wasn’t as built up as Luke’s. 

Viktor opened the door the the studio and heard the pitter patter of Makkachin running towards him. His poodle was only a year old but she was more than willing to take down a fully grown man, or two drunken ones. Luke complained about the puppy on top of him, but Viktor was able to get Makkachin off Luke without much difficulty. Regardless, the puppy was more than happy to see her owner. 

“I’m just going to take her out to the bathroom.” Viktor told Luke who was slowly sitting himself up from the floor. “And when I get back… can do you think we can…?” 

“Mmmm… sure.” Luke nodded, attempting to stand but falling multiple times.

Viktor laughed at his companion and left him to take Makkachin out to the bathroom. It was late in the Russian night, and the bitter cold hit Viktor harder now that he stood outside without his coat. He wished that Makkachin would hurry her business so he could get back to Luke upstairs, but the puppy was so excited to see Viktor that the seventeen year old couldn’t help but smile and play with her momentarily. Out of everything in his life so far, the best thing was by far Makkachin. She was his everything.

Eventually the poodle grew cold and tired at playing outside, so Viktor eagerly walked the puppy back up the stairs into his studio apartment. He looked around for a moment, trying to find Luke, and his heart sank when he saw a sleeping form on his bed in the far corner of the apartment. In the time that it took Viktor to take Makkachin outside the older man had passed out on Viktor’s bed. Viktor wanted to cry, incredibly disappointed at how his night was turning out. He thought that he was going to lose his virginity, he had everything planned out, and it was all ruined. 

Viktor swallowed his sadness and crawled into the bed next to Luke after he took off his tight leather pants and tank top. He regarded the dark haired man, noticing his soft features normally hidden behind a stoic exterior. He was beautiful, and Viktor’s heart fluttered wildly as he fell asleep with a soft smile on his face. Even if his night was a lot shorter than expected, he could still enjoy the fact that on this particular night he wasn’t alone.

The weight shift in the bed alerted Viktor from his slumber, causing the young man to blearily look around until he saw that Luke was sitting up, his bare back turned away from Viktor so that Viktor could admire the natural muscles that Luke possessed. “Luke?” Viktor spoke sweetly, reaching out and placing his hand on the expanse of Luke’s back.

The older man turned around and winced at the light hitting his face, “ _ Fuck _ . I’m so fucking hungover.” He groaned, falling back on the bed and covering his eyes by draping an arm over his eyes. 

Viktor grinned and sat up, looking down at the older man. “I could try to make you feel better?” He offered, his tone clear as he trailed his fingers from Luke’s navel downward to his still worn jeans. 

Luke moved quickly to stop Viktor’s hand, “Vik, stop. We shouldn’t do that.”

Viktor pouted, “But, you said last night--”

“I was drunk, Viktor!” Luke sighed, still holding on to Viktor’s wrist. “You’re hot as hell, I can’t deny that. But you’re too young for me. I feel like I would ruin you. I’m not sweet and romantic. When I’m horny, I get possessive and rough.”

Viktor pulled the blankets off their bodies and Viktor noted the bulging erection barely hidden by Luke’s jeans, “You seem to like the thought of that.” He noted, moving closer to the older man. “To be honest, I like that thought, too.” Viktor knew he wasn’t telling the complete truth. He was a romantic through and through, but this might be his last chance to fully pull Luke in.

Luke groaned and tightened the grip on Viktor’s wrist, “You’re relentless, aren’t you?” He asked, his blue eyes meeting Viktor’s. 

Viktor smiled coyly and found his courage to throw a leg over Luke so that he could straddle the man. “I’ve been told a few times.” Viktor took his hand that Luke was holding to bring it to his growing erection in his boxer briefs. The older man stopped his protests and only stared with pure want as Viktor took Luke’s hand and together began to stroke Viktor into full hardness. 

“Fuck,” the two spoke in unison, Viktor rolling his hips down to grind against Luke’s cock as he encouraged Luke to pump him faster. Viktor hissed when Luke began to pump him faster, his mouth agape as the older man blew away every fantasy Viktor imagined. It felt so much better having someone like Luke touch him the way he always wanted. 

“Baby, you’re so hot.” Luke grunted as he took his other hand and worked Viktor’s underwear off. “I want to do everything to you.”

Viktor whined as he looked down at Luke, his long silver hair providing a delicate halo around the dark haired man. Viktor bit his lip and leaned forward, his chest on top of Luke’s, their lips inches apart. “Tell me. I’ll let you do whatever you want to me. You can fuck me right here and now and I’ll just beg for your cock again and again.”

Luke’s eyes widened, his pupils dilated as he continued to stroke Viktor with fervor. “How did you learn to talk like that? You’ve ever done this before.”

Viktor let out a whine when he felt Luke’s free hand reach around to play with Viktor’s hole. He wanted so much more and yet already he felt so overwhelmed. “I’ve wanted this for so long,” Viktor admitted, “They’re all my thoughts, Luke. I’ve just never told you them.” Viktor leaned into to place a searing kiss to the older man’s lips, their tongues twirling together in a dance of domination. 

Luke pulled away from Viktor’s lips, “I didn’t bring anything with me.” 

Viktor sat up and a slight blush crept onto his cheeks. “I, umm… I bought some. Just in case it ever happened.”

Luke laughed and shook his head, “You really are a force to be reckoned with, aren’t you?”

Viktor winked at Luke before climbing off him and rummaging through his things for the package of condoms and lube. He heard rustling behind him and glanced behind his shoulder to find Luke hastily taking off his pants so that he was naked as well. Their eyes met and Viktor watched as Luke stroked his cock slowly, his gaze looking up and down Viktor’s lithe body. A thrill of excitement ran through Viktor, knowing he was the one who was making Luke feel this way. 

Viktor eventually found his prized possession and walked quickly back to his bed, sitting next to Luke and holding out the package of condoms and lube. “Here. I believe this is where you come in handy.”

Luke smirked and took the condoms and lube, “Well, hopefully I don’t actually come in my hand. That would be counterproductive.” 

Viktor laughed and swatted at the dark haired man, “Luke!” He giggled. 

Luke grinned and rolled his eyes as he sat up to join Viktor. He regarded the younger man’s face before closing the distance and kissing Viktor deeply, Viktor instantly melting into the kiss. It was hot and needy, and it was everything that Viktor ever wanted. The older man pulled Viktor against his body so that Viktor could feel Luke’s cock against his hard stomach. Viktor whimpered, desperate for more. “Luke…” He breathed, attempting to pull their bodies closer.

“What do you need, baby?” Luke muttered, shoving his tongue into Viktor’s mouth. Viktor hummed into the kiss, responding instantly to the new sensation. Luke pulled away and started to pay attention to Viktor’s long neck, sucking harshly on the porcelain skin and biting on the soft flesh. “I want to fuck you so badly. I want to make sure you can’t walk properly for days.”

Viktor’s breathed hitched with need as he rolled his hips against Luke’s cock. “Do it. Fuck me.”

Luke let out a low growl and repositioned the two so that Viktor was belly down on his mattress and Luke was draped over him. Viktor looked over his shoulder to find Luke opening the lube and covering his hands with the substance. Excitement ran through Viktor and he reached between his legs to stroke his cock. 

Luke snickered and slapped Viktor’s ass, the younger man letting out a high pitched moan, and pulled apart Viktor’s cheeks, his fingers slippery with lube. Without warning Viktor felt two fingers insert themselves into his hole, the sensation entirely new and somewhat uncomfortable. 

“Luke…” Viktor went to protest at the feeling, but the older man silenced him with his free hand reaching up and shoving his fingers in Viktor’s mouth.

“I have a big cock, Viktor. I’m just preparing you.” Luke told him, his breath heavy as he continued to pump his fingers in Viktor’s ass and mouth. “You’re so pretty like this.” Luke praised, “Taking my fingers from both ends. If only I could take a picture of you.”

Viktor felt a shred of embarrassment at the idea, feeling unsure of the concept of his picture being taken during an intimate moment. However, he played with Luke’s desire and moaned around Luke’s fingers. Eventually Luke’s fingers no longer brought discomfort to Viktor and he started to enjoy the sensation. His hips rocking back as he fucked himself on Luke’s fingers, needing more.

“You’re a little slut, aren’t you?” Luke whispered, pulling out his fingers from Viktor’s mouth and slapping Viktor’s ass again as he inserted a third and fourth finger hungrily. “I’m going to fuck you so good.”

Viktor continued to pump his cock in time to the fast thrusts of Luke’s fingers, the younger man biting his lip. “Luke, I need more…”

Luke chuckled lowly, “I bet you do.” He swiftly pulled his fingers out of Viktor’s ass, causing the skater to whimper at the loss. 

Viktor heard the cap on the lube opening and a squelching sound as Luke prepared himself and rubbing his lubed cock against Viktor’s hole. “Luke, don’t forget the con-” His voice hitched when he felt the older man thrust into him without warning and without a condom. It was so much bigger than Luke’s fingers and it took him a moment to overcome the feeling of pain ripping through him. 

“ _ Ahhh _ !” Viktor cried, abandoning his cock and gripping the sheets of his bed tightly. “Luke, it hurts.” He whimpered as the older man pulled out slightly before pushing himself back in.

“I told you,” Luke breathed, draping himself over Viktor and placing kissing on Viktor’s lips, muffling the young man’s whimpers. “It’ll take a second to get used to. I’ll go slow.”

Viktor swallowed the pain and uncertainty of Luke not wearing a condom and breathed shallowly. “Kiss me?” He asked instead. He didn’t want Luke to get mad at him for asking to put a condom on.

Luke indulged Viktor and placed sweet kisses on his lips again, his tongue swirling with Viktor’s. “Just relax, baby. You’ll enjoy it. I promise.”

Viktor nodded into the kiss, trying desperately to relax as Luke continued to thrust into Viktor. It took awhile before Luke’s cock began to feel good rather than painful, and Viktor could finally feel himself grow hard again. “It feels better.” He groaned, pushing back and meeting Luke’s thrusts. “It feels  _ good _ .”

Luke bit his lip and began to set a fast pace as he grabbed Viktor’s ass and pulled it apart. “I love watching myself fuck you,” Luke panted as he continued to go faster. “You take my cock so well, baby. Just like that.”

Viktor nodded and timed his strokes with Luke’s thrusts, and he knew that he was getting close. “Luke, fuck me, harder.” He pleaded, needing his sweet release.

Luke let out a growl and set a punishing pace, properly fucking Viktor as the younger man came with a shout and collapsed on his bed. Luke took no time to continue to fuck into Viktor who lay sated underneath him. The older man panted into Viktor’s neck and bit down as he came into him, causing Viktor to whimper as he continuously was doused by Luke’s seed. 

Viktor breathed heavily and attempted to turn himself around so that he could curl against Luke, but the younger man held him in place. “No, I like to stay inside after I finish. I like knowing that you took all of my seed.”

“You didn’t use a condom…” Viktor spoke softly, feeling full as Luke pulled himself impossibly closer to Viktor, his cock shoved all the way into his hole. Luke’s hands found their way around Viktor’s body, tracing itself lower until they met where their bodies were combined. Viktor let out a soft whine when the older man attempted to insert one of his fingers in Viktor’s ass. 

“It’s okay, I don’t have a disease or anything.” He responded simply. “Don’t you trust me?” He asked, gazing down at Viktor with hurt eyes.

Viktor swallowed and nodded, “Of course I do.”

Luke smiled and leaned in and began kissing Viktor passionately and Viktor welcomed the intimate touch. “You were so good, Vik.” Luke praised. “I can’t wait to do this again.”

Viktor looked at Luke hopefully, “We can do this again?” He smiled, kissing Luke happily. 

Viktor felt the cock still inside him stir, causing Viktor to look up at the older man with astonishment. 

Luke chuckled, “It appears so.” 


End file.
